


Here's A Lullabye To Close Your Eyes

by Krasimer



Series: Do Not Go Gentle [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doc Scratch and others unknown are dicks, F/F, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is LATULA PYROPE, and you know that there's something wrong with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's A Lullabye To Close Your Eyes

Your name is LATULA PYROPE, and you know that there's something wrong with you.

Everytime you close your eyes, everytime you try to focus on who you remember pulling you close and kissing you, your memories fade out. It's like you're trying to find something that isn't there, something that was deleted.

A knock on the door to your hive makes you jolt, and you frown a little as you go to answer it.

Cronus is standing on the other side, hands clasped together in front of him. "I can't vwait until she manages to get in contact with another Dersite," he starts, grinning sheepishly at you. You can feel the glare brewing on your face, and he seems to recognize it as well. "Vwait, Latula, please don't close the door on me."

"Why not?" you hiss. Your top lip pulls back a little, a quirk that reveals teeth. 

He edges backwards, and then you notice something in his hands, a fabric wrapped bundle that he's holding so carefully it might as well be a newborn grub. "I need ta talk ta ya." he explains, holding the bundle out to you. "Can I come in?"

Wordlessly, without really knowing why, you step back and let him in. 

"Cronus, what's going on?"

Once the door is shut, he turns to you, a worried look on his face. "Can you tell that the vworld is vwrong?" he asks you quietly, fiddling with the edges of fabric in his hands. 

"I-" you begin, and the sinking feeling of your bloodpusher dropping into your digestive sack is so very unpleasent. "It would explain some things. Why are you here?" a thought strikes you, and you clench your hands into fists. "Is Mituna okay?"

For some reason, he grins. "The fact that you got me associated vwith Tuna-fish is a wvery good thing. It means that your memories are still there in some vway." he offers you the bundle again. "This'll explain evverythin' better than I could. Take a look?" he sits down on one of the chairs in the room when you take it. "Just a vwarnin' though, it'll hit ya really povwerfully at first."

You unwrap it slowly, pulling a waxy stemmed flower out of the fabric. 

The leaves are the color of your blood, and the stem is a softer green that what would usually be found on a flower. More of an olive than anyth-

Oh.

Oh Gog.

Meulin. 

The final battlefield, not a battle in any way that the game wanted it to be, with the entire group of you launching one last desperate assault on the sick fuck who did this to you. He'd clasped his hands around Meulin's head, had whispered something to her, then dropped her on the ground. He'd made her ears bleed, then turned to stop Kurloz from hitting him and the highblood had gone still and started crying.

You'd never seen him cry before.

Whoever it was had put a hand to Kurloz's forehead, and Kurloz had willing dropped his spiked juggling pin, both of his hands reaching for his mouth.

The fucker had made Kurloz bite off his own tongue.

That's only the first memory you get back, the rest following at a pace that gets faster and faster the further back you get. Eventually, you get to a memory of Meulin looking up at you shyly, so completely different than normal. Her eyes, wide and half afraid as she looked up from underneath the partial shield of her hair, had made your bloodpusher clench in your chest.

You pull the flower to your chest, stroking gently at the petals, and when you look up to meet Cronus's eyes, he's grinning. "That fucker," he begins, fingers digging into his knees. "Tried erasin' every bit a' who we were. For some a' us, there had ta be an entire rewrite. For most a' us, he just wiped out memories. I think I'm savwin' Damara for last, unless there's some reason I need ta get ta her first."

You look down at the flower again. "This is from Meulin's forest." you tell him, voice wavering under the potential onslaught of tears. 

"I thought so." he offers you a hand, pulls you back to your feet. You hadn't even realized that you'd dropped to the ground, hadn't realized that your knees ached from it. "I havwe ta wvisit Meulin next, I think. Vwanna come vwith me?"

"How'd you get this stuff?" you need to know.

His grin turns feral as he looks at the ceiling, as if he's threatening someone that's not actually in the room with you. "I met a Goddess. She restored my memories, and kind a' asked if I could help vwith the rest." he gestures to the door, holds it open for you. "And if I evwer again meet the sick fuck vwhat did this ta us, I'm gonna beat him bloody."

You muster up enough of a grin to match his anger, your fingers spreading out in a familiar shape. "Radical." you tell him, voice dry enough to strip an ocean of it's water.

**Author's Note:**

> ...So have some more femslash.
> 
> What do you think?


End file.
